


King of the Nip Slips

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of an idea, Cussing, Daddy Trappy, Evan MacMillan is uncomfortable, Evan Snacmillan, Evan cannot deal, Evan cannot deal with Meg, Evan’s new mori, F/M, Hallowed blight, I Write this instead of eating, King of Hooks, King of the nip slips, MegMillan, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oneshot, Sorta lemon, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Entity is Letting This Happen, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Typical Evan Macmillan, but not to the point of complaining, i guess, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Thrown in a trial with her comrades, Meg Thomas can’t help but poke fun at The Trapper’s new outfit.•••In which Meg Thomas takes teasing too far and Evan feels a bit uncomfortable.





	King of the Nip Slips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, um yes.
> 
> I wrote this and I hope you enjoy reading it. ;)

It doesn't take long for sleep to overpower her. The last trial was intense, one against The Nurse and for some reason, Sally has been viscous today. Even Dwight has been extra careful not to make any sudden movements. After such a long trial, Jake decides to sit down next to Nea, chatting about what to do next trial.

 

 

 

"We'll have no way of knowing who the killer is next trial, so I think we should be a little more careful next time."

 

Nea, who gives him an incredulous look, arches a brow and lets out a huff. Turning her head away to stare ahead into the rising black smoke of the fire.

 

"I was careful last time. It was you who decided to run off and sabotage every hook you saw. Me, Meg, and Dwight were all careful not to actually mess up last trial. It's kinda difficult to get something done when you have a killer breathing down your back."

 

"Shh!"

 

Both look up to see Dwight hold a finger to his lips, glancing over at Meg- who was fast asleep. The flames illuminate the dirt on her face and her messy braids.

 

Nodding, both Nea and Jake cease their conversation, and take the chance to get as much sleep as possible.

 

 

 

At least an hour later...

 

 

 

Meg awakes, standing up and looking around to find the others asleep. Brushing off the dirt that settled on her pants, Meg grimaces and takes a walk. Leaving the campfire behind and taking a walk into the unknown always gave her a sense of calm. Something about being surrounded by what little plants are here in the Entity's domain sort of made her smile. It wasn't because she's spent some time with Claudette recently, it was because that these plants gave her a small sense of hope.

 

Hope that one day she can leave this place. Sure, it might not make any sort of sense (Even if she were to tell her friends this.) but it made sense to her so far, and that's all that mattered. There's so much this Entity thing doesn't know, and that in itself makes Meg smile.

 

'Maybe someday we can find a way to defeat the thing. Get out of this place for good and make sure that it can't drag anyone else here.'

 

Fog rolls in around her ankles, the cool mist causing her to shiver as she brings both arms to her chest and shields herself. Gooseflesh soon appears across her skin, the tank top doing little to provide warmth. Deciding that she's already spent too much time out here, Meg turns around and walks the way she came, only for more fog to settle in. It surrounds her, wafting up and around her entire frame, she stops dead in her tracks when she hears the whispers.

 

 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

 

 

"I heard that the killers can hear the Entity's whispers. I'm not sure if it's true since it was Dwight who told me that."

 

"Whatever!" Meg reaches over to deliver a pinch to Jake's arm.

 

"Ow!" Grabbing his arm, Jake rubs small circles over the little mark, soothing the injury as best as he can.

 

"Don't believe me? Just go ask Dwight. He'll tell you everything he knows."

 

"I will."

 

With a shake of his head, Jake watches Meg stand and walk over to Dwight, who's warming up near the fire. Hands rubbing against each other, Dwight jumps slightly as Meg takes a seat in the cold dirt beside him, her eyes staring at the fire ahead. The warmth feels good against her face and that makes her smile.

 

"Is it true?"

 

"Is what true?"

 

"Killers hear the Entity's whispers. How do you know that?"

 

Sighing, Dwight turns his head and makes eye contact, his glasses fall down slightly over the bridge of his nose and he pushes them back in place. With his hands placed within his lap, he tells her what he knows.

 

"I know this because there have been times when I've seen them... you know, the killers."

 

Raising a hand, he makes a gesture over his face.

 

"They sort of have this blank stare, one where they just look around. Like they're waiting for instructions or something, I don't know for sure. Sometimes, they'll stand as still as a statue, other times it'll be during a chase."

 

Meg takes all of this information and files it away in her mind, she might need it in the future, one finger rubbing over her chin as she listens intently to what Dwight has to say.

 

"Either you believe me or you don't, but I think it's true."

 

Nodding, Meg stands to her feet, stretching and sighing before retaking her seat beside him.

 

 

 

The fog completely covers Meg in a blanket, a mixture of black mist and smoke- something she knows to be a part of the Entity surrounds her. Her eyes snap open, crows all around her take leave, the all too familiar sound of a generator being repaired on alerts her to her situation.

 

 

 

She's been thrown into a trial.

 

 

 

Crouching, she does her best to look out for any tell-tale signs of the killer: Jigsaw boxes, small fountains to cleanse yourself from the vile sickness the Plague carried, checking the ground for a glimpse of a static field.

 

Nothing and no one stands out, so she stands up and decides to head on over towards the nearest generator, someone shows up not too far after, bringing a hand to their lips and joining in on the repairs. Jake, who keeps to himself, glances around every few seconds, that causes him to mess up and the generator sputters before giving off an explosion. A small, short shock causes him to jump back, lifting an arm to guard himself before he gets back to work after a few seconds.

 

"Shit! I didn't mean to do that!"

 

He had whispered underneath his breath, a heartbeat that certainly didn't belong to him gradually fills his ears, eventually becoming thunderous as the killer approaches their generator.

 

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle the generator, you go distract the killer."

 

Hesitantly, Jake nods and follows Meg's advice, repairing for just a few more seconds before intentionally running off and vaulting over a window. She watches him slam down a pallet and vault over it in the distance before she finally completes the generator. The lights above her shine brightly and the thing hums as power is restored. Standing and stepping out of the way, she too hears the heartbeat, the soft thud of footsteps become stomps as she frantically looks around. Heavy breathing tells her to turn around, as soon as she does, she's met with The Trapper. A scream rips across the entire area, his weapon held high above his head but a laugh from his soon-to-be next victim stops him from moving any further.

 

"Holy shit! You're wearing a new outfit! Oh! Wow!"

 

Cautiously inching closer, Meg eyes him all over, taking in all of the details of Evan's choice of attire. One particular detail stands out and she can't help but smile.

 

'Perhaps there is a way for all of us to get out of here in one piece.'

 

Reaching a hand out, she places it upon his chest, feeling his pulse and thick muscles work beneath her touch sort of excites her, Evan twitches and steps back.

 

Putting on a mock pout, Meg invades his personal space once again, her hand returns to his chest. Fingers dance over the clothing as she inches closer to her destination, a prominent nipple stands out, causing her to bite her lip.

 

"Relax, I won't hurt you."

 

Saying this to someone who has hooked, humiliated, harmed, and of course, killed her makes her grimace. How ironic that she just said that to him.

 

Without a moment of hesitation, she brings her fingers over his nipple, experimentally touching and giving it a small squeeze. His breathing seems to stop and he looks around, as if he's looking for a way out. To her surprise, Meg takes notice that he doesn't leave her here. Brushing her palm against his nipple, she wishes she could see his expression and longs to rip his mask off.

 

'Does he always breathe this heavy?'

 

Feeling him still beneath her touch, Meg brings two fingers around the sensitive flesh, pinching it a little, Evan lets out a barely audible gasp and that brings another smile to Meg's lips.

 

With his weapon held down by his side, he stands there, unsure of what to do. A chuckle catches his attention, he looks down, taking notice of just how close she's gotten to him.

 

"Does it feel good, Trapper?"

 

A grunt leaves him, lifting a hand over his mask and bringing it past his lips, his voice practically makes her eyes widen at the mere sound of it.

 

"Evan. My name is Evan Macmillan."

 

It's surreal, his voice rough and harsh, as if he's struggling just to speak but it sounds as though he hasn't used his voice in forever.

 

"Sorry about that, Evan."

 

His name rolls over her tongue, her mouth latching onto the pert nipple as he gives an answer.

 

"It does. Why though?"

 

His breath hitches at the sudden contact of mouth on skin.

 

After a few seconds, she pulls back and tells him.

 

"This outfit looks ridiculous on you, Evan. I can't help but make fun of you for it."

 

Her lack of an answer causes him to growl out- exactly the same moment she gives a particularly hard suck.

 

"Why are you doing this, Meg?"

 

With his mask still pushed past his lips, she ceased contact and stands on her tip toes, barely meeting his neck, a kiss placed against his hot, sweaty skin.

 

"How do you know my name?"

 

"I've heard the others call you that from time to time."

 

"You can't tell me that the Entity doesn't let you do whatever you please? It's been so long since I've done anything like this."

 

Sighing, he watches her as she places both hands against his firm chest.

 

"Can't say that I'm complaining though."

 

"Then don't, Evan"

 

Slightly trembling, Meg reaches up to caress his chin, his weapon falls to the ground with a heavy thud, hands finding their place at her small waist.

 

Giving in doesn't seem too bad. The Entity's realm leaves no time for any type of fornicating. Still, he feels a little uncomfortable by it all.

 

A loud sound resonates through out the area, the signal that the exit gates are powered. All that needs to be done is to open one of them and escape this place for good.

 

Leaning close to his chest, she gives his nipple a few licks, reveling in the soft groans above her. Hands move to his arms and back to his chest.

 

"I've heard some of the others nickname you The King of Hooks. Personally, I see you as a King of the Nip Slips instead."

 

She swears she can see a dust of red covering his cheeks, the heat from his body radiating off of him.

 

He doesn't say anything, pulling his mask back over his mouth and letting out another sigh.

 

"Just get this over with."

 

"What's the big hurry anyway? I'm sure they-"

 

"Go, Meg."

 

She gasps, placing both hands on her hips and glaring up at him.

 

"Not without a goodbye kiss first."

 

One wink and a sly smile, his cheeks turn a darker shade of crimson.

 

"No."

 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Meg huffs.

 

Stepping back and completely out of her reach, Evan gives a shrug of his shoulders. It isn't until Meg practically jumps up and at him that leaves him growling at her in retaliation. Her hands desperately grabbing at his mask and lifting it up and over his face, pressing her lips firmly to his own in a deep kiss. Grunting, Evan pushes her away, her backside hitting the ground, a sharp intake of breath leaves her. Scoffing he is quick to pick his weapon up off the ground, bringing it to her neck, the sharp blade teasingly brushing against her delicate skin.

 

Gulping, Meg takes that she may have gone too far into consideration. However, the hit never comes, opening her eyes, she gasps, Evan's masked face mere inches away from her own, his voice calls out to her once more.

 

"That's it."

 

With brutal strength, he lets his weapon fall to the ground again, opting to pick her up, his strong hold on her hips as he unceremoniously carries her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. At first, she panics, gasping and hitting both fists at his back with such futile attempts. The hooks he passes though gives her some sort of relief, until he sits down on the edge of a small hill, bringing her over his knees. Before she can put the pieces together of what's happening, a hand collides with her backside, causing her to let out a sharp gasp. Another smack makes her cry out, her skin already beginning to sting from the strike, his hand comes down over her bottom a few more times.

 

Leaving her a sweaty and gasping mess, he lets her go, waving a dismissive hand for her to take her leave.

 

"Go."

 

With a hand over her bottom, Meg looks at him and wipes away the few tears that had fallen, her face reddened and hair a mess.

 

Without a moment of hesitation, she takes this as a chance to leave, turning her back to him and limping away. She yells out one last thing before making a swift exit:

 

"...King of the Nip Slips!"

 

 

 

After the trial...

 

 

"You did what?!"

 

Dwight was the one to interrupt Jake, who wasn't the only one with a wide-eyed expression.

 

Nea sat there, mouth agape and laughing out loud every so often.

 

"I was wondering where you went off to."

 

She gives the athlete a wink and nudges her in the elbow.

 

"You actually called him that? You're insane and you're not even in tier three."

 

"You're right Jake. She's actually in tier four."

 

All survivors laugh along- save for Meg, who just crosses her arms over her chest and lets out a sharp huff.

 

"Next time, you have to fuck him so we can get the generators done faster."

 

Nea speaks up again, chuckling as she talks.

 

"How sore is your ass anyway, Meg?"

 

Meg of course, refuses to give the other an answer. Her cheeks immediately glowing a crimson shade.

 

"Shut up, Nea."

 

"Guys, she won't have to. She can chase him around the area instead!"

 

"King of the Nip Slips!"

 

That causes all of them to break down in another fit of laughter, even Meg. The flames of the fire keeping them warm as their laughter fades into the foggy forest and beyond.

 

 

 

'We'll just see about that. Won't we, Evan?'

 

 

 

Meg sits back against the rotting trunk of a tree, looking up at the starless sky and closing her eyes, drifting off into another slumber.


End file.
